


typical day

by Radio Rascal (Vagrants)



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Siblings, THIS IS ONLY T BECAUSE OF LANGUAGE LMAO, dabbling in minimalism, i forget that swears aren't family-friendly, this is a little experimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrants/pseuds/Radio%20Rascal
Summary: A glimpse into an average outing for the Unicronians.
Relationships: Cyclonus & Galvatron, Cyclonus & Galvatron & Scourge, Cyclonus & Scourge, Galvatron & Scourge
Kudos: 13





	typical day

“That sonic blast from the Autobots’ machine disabled our flight systems,” Cyclonus said. “I can’t even use my vehicle mode!”

Scourge flapped his big wings above them. “Sucks to be you,” he said.

Galvatron glared up at him. “You must fly us to the forest! We have to be the first ones to find that mineral deposit.”

“Okay, but it’s gonna take more than one Sweep per you and Cyclonus.”

“Whatever. Just hurry!”

Several minutes later, the Sweeps set Galvatron and Cyclonus down in the woods. Now all they had to do was find the mineral and steal as much of it as they could carry; by that time, they’d be able to fly again too.

Galvatron was grinning. “That’s why you’re useful, Scourge. That’s why I keep you around.”

“I thought it was because you like me and I’m your brother.”

“Uh...well, that too.”

* * *

Galvatron stomped up to Cyclonus. “We’re _lost_.”

“No we aren’t, I assure you.”

“We got separated from Scourge,” Galvatron pointed towards the ground, “we’ve been by that stump three times—I know because I marked it—and we lost our last Sweep to a fucking squirrel!”

“Being lost is a state of mind.”

“ _Oh my_ **_GOOOOODDDDD_ ** _!!!_ ”

Once the ringing echo of Galvatron’s shriek faded, Cyclonus swept his arm around the clearing, still calm and unshaken. “We’re wandering. That’s what we’re doing. We’re trying to find the deposit and it could be over that hill for all we know. Being lost is when you know where the destination is but not how to get there.”

Galvatron raised a fist. “I hope I don’t get lost on my way to your ass then!”

Cyclonus yelped, turned on his heel, and ran.

* * *

“Where’s Galvatron?” Scourge asked, flying in low from Cyclonus’s left.

“Who’s Galvatron?” Cyclonus replied.

“What’s Galvatron?”

“ _Why_ is Galvatron?”

Scourge laughed. He touched down and looked around while stroking his beard. “I found the deposit, but all my Sweeps…”

“The squirrels. We know.” Cyclonus patted his shoulder. “Galvatron got tangled up in a tree. He’ll be here in a second.”

Scourge stood there, observing everything around him. Cyclonus was less observant, but just as still. It was very quiet.

* * *

Cyclonus and Scourge sat sullenly inside Trypticon. The Autobots won, of course, and now after paying a visit to Hook they were getting fuel.

Galvatron returned with a single cube of energon and sat cross-legged between them. By the hunch of his shoulders and tilt of his frown, Cyclonus guessed that this was the last of their reserves. He tipped the cube to his mouth and drank roughly one third of its contents, then handed it to Scourge. Once Scourge was finished, he reached the cube over to Cyclonus, who finished it off.

“We’ll do better next time,” Cyclonus said.

Galvatron grumbled indistinctly and huddled up. Cyclonus mirrored him, but kept his optics focused outward on the rest of the room. Scourge folded his wings neat against his back and, with a deep sigh, began picking at one of the fresh welds on his forearm.

“Stop that, Scourge,” Galvatron growled, and he did.

It was far from their worst day ever.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! honestly, this exists because i imagined Cyclonus saying "being lost is a state of mind" and really wanted to share that, so i came up with some context for it.


End file.
